Programa da Grazisan!
by Grazi-san333
Summary: Os cavaleiros de Athena vão ao programa da autora quem vos fala! E os meus assistentes vão tirar a paz dos nobres guerreiros... XD
1. Chapter 1

Fala ae people do ! Esta fic tem personagens meus, porém tem personagens de SAINT SEIYA (Cavaleiros de ouro e Cavaleiros -principais- de bronze), Anime/Mangá de Masami Kurumada!

Está fic contém citações de Yaoi.

Mais informações dos meus personagens você encontra no meu perfil.^^

* * *

Numa bela tarde de 2010...

* * *

Toushiro: A minha eu transformo em corrente!

Ichiro: Mostra! *-*

Toushiro: Hai *-* ANDROMEDAAAAAAAA!-A espada se transforma- Viu?

Ichiro: Nossa!Maneirooo!*-*

Toushiro: Thank U :D

Ichiro: Nads ;D

Grazi-san: Voltei!

Todos: EEHH! \o/

Grazi-san: Et...?

todos: Foi Legal!

Grazi-san: Bom,pois o Ichiro irá se despedir para que o pessoal do CDZ entre!

Toushiro: Ahhh...T-T

Ichiro: Não fique assim,discípulo! Voltarei :D

Toushiro: Discípulo? ARIGATO ICHIRO-SENPAI! *0*

Ichiro: De nada..T-T

Grazi-san: Não chorem...Farem um encontros de todos voces num mangá! ^^

Toushiro e Ichiro: ARIGATO!

Grazi-san: Nada...Tchau,Ichi-san^^

Ichiro: Bye,Minna!

Todos: Bye!

Gentsai: E eu?

Grazi-san:Gentsai,ce tava aí?

-Sim estou ¬¬

-Foi mal cara...

-Tudo bem...

Todos: Você nos assustou! Temos medo de você ! Não queremos falar com você! T-T

Gentsai: u.u Tchau!

Grazi-san: Tchau,Gentsai...Enfim...Vamos lá!Que entrem os protagonistas!

* * *

E AGORA...

**CDZ/ SAINT SEIYA

* * *

**

Seiya:Yo,minna!

Shingo: Yo seiya!

-Então...Sentem-se,que eu vou dar outra saída.

Toushiro:O que que vc faz tanto que toda hora vc sai,Grazi-san? o.O

Grazi-san: Err...eu-Fica vermelha- Não te interessa!¬¬ -Volta a sua cor normal- Fui!

Toushiro: Geral separa e fala com o cavaleiro que te interessa!

Kazeruku: Mas Toushiro,Pra que?

Toushiro: Porque cada um tem seus assuntos com seus correspondentes cavaleiros!

E a gente?

Golds Saints: Nós!

Shigure,Hiroshi,Karin,Kevin e Satoru: EEEhhhh!*-*

* * *

Num lugar do palco...

* * *

Sanki:Ikki de Fenix, e ai? u.u

Ikki: Oi¬¬

Sanki: Vou logo avisando que não queria estar aqui,mas como sou sudoka Fenix(Basic, mas..que seja,não?) tenho que conversar com vc¬¬

Ikki:Ta,que seja..Fenix,é?

Sanki:Sim,Fenix.

* * *

Em outro lugar:

* * *

Hyoga: O que vc fez no último dia das mães, Sudoka Cisne?

Kazeruku: Eu chorei...Não tenho mãe,oras. Meus amigos falaram que já passei da hora de superar,mas...

Hyoga: Entendo...Sinto a mesma coisa...

Kazeruku: UM amigo fala a mesmas coisas pra vc?

Hyoga: Sim...

Kazaruku: -sorriso malígno-E quem é ele?

Hyoga: O.O Como assim?

* * *

Em mais outro lugar:

* * *

Toushiro:Shun, fale ae, por que não gosta de lutar?

Shun: Eu não gosto de lutas...E digo isso direto u.u

Toushiro: Sim eu sei *-*

Shun: ^^ Bem ,mas,vc gosta?

Toushiro: Gostar, ninguem gosta...só é obrigado né -faz carinha de triste- mas,entre meus amigos, eu sou considerado o mais estressado, ser o único são do meu grupo dá trabalho, sabe?

Shun: Nii-san diz a mema coisa ^^' Mas eu _sou_ são.

Toushiro:^^

* * *

Um tempinho depois...

Entre os Dourados e Sudokas protagonistas...

* * *

Satoru: aiaiai...A conversa tá boa mas vou ser direto...Vai geral se entregando ae!

Mu: Como assim?

Satoru: Cê sabe,Áries...

Mu: Não sei não =[

Satoru: Não?

Mu: Não o.o

Satoru: Vou seer mais direto ent-

Shigure:NÃO! -Todos: o.o - Agora não,baka ¬¬

Satoru: Tá ¬¬

Shigure: Sabe,eu tava vindo pra cá,e do nada vi algo...

Satoru: O que?

Shigure: Foi aí que eu soube que o pessoal do SS viria.

Satoru: O que houve?

Shigure: Eu vi o seguinte caminhão:"Gelo Master" aí eu disse:"KAMUS!"

Todos: HAHAUHAUAUAHUAHAUHAUAH!

Kamus: ¬¬

Hiroshi: Ah,milo!

Milo: Oi :D

Hiroshi: Eu fui numa excurção a floresta e vi monte de parente seu!

Milo: Sério?

Hiroshi: Sim! E um deles quase me picou,inclusive!

Milo: É? Somos demais ;D

Hiroshi: ¬¬ -Fail.

Satoru: Agora,Aries Mu!

Mu: Eu!

Satoru: Eu descubri algo que vc acha SUPER engrçado.

Mu: Sério o.O

Satoru: Sim!

Kevin: Venha cá,carneirinho roxo!

Mu: o.O

Kevin: ¬¬ Brincadeira...

Mu: Cadê?

Afrodite: Posso ver? Quero saber o que o carneirinho acha engraçado...-Sorriso malígno-Hein?

Satoru: ¬¬ Não u.u

Mu: Deixa eu v- se cala e - o.o k...

Kevin: Nani, Mu?

Mu: K..k...k...!

Kevin: O.O

Todos: O.O

Afrodite: DEIXA EU VEEEEEER! O QUE TEM NA FOTOOOO?

Mu: HUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUH...É o...HAUHAUHAU...!NÃO DÁ PRA HAUHAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA PARAR DE HAUHAUAUHAAUHAUHA RIR!HUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHU T-TIRA... AUHUAHAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHU OR...UHAUHAHAUH!

Satoru: Tá...-Recolhe as fotos- Nossa Mu! Tu gargalhou demais! Chorou de tanto rir!

Mu(Vermelho e chorando de tanto rir): É porque...isso é muito engraçado!

Afrodite: O que tem nas fotos?

Mu: É algo que vcs conhecem bem...

Aldebaram: O que?

Mu: Bem...Você e o Shura tem isso em comum...só que é o do Shura...

Shura: Usted estava rindo dos chifres de meu elmo?

Mu: Foi mal,mais da vontade de- Perae! Você está usando o seu...k..k...!

Satoru: TIRA ISSO SHUURAAAAAAAA!

Shura: Tá,tirei...

Mu: ú.ù ufa!

Satoru: Bem... POSSO FAZER MINHA PERGUNTA AGORA SHIGUREEEE!

Shigure:¬¬ Vai...

Satoru: Enfim...Vou ser direto: Quem é de quem ae?

Mu: Ahh... Então é ISSO? O.O

Satoru: Sim,Mu. E olha,na ordem Zodiacal, você é o primeiro, Mu. -Sorriso malígno- Quer fa-

Mu: NÃO!Pula.

Satoru: Tá Áries, fica pendente. ALDEBARAM!

Aldebaram: Hetero u.u

Satoru: Saga!

Saga: Kanon u.u

Satoru: o.o Nosssssssss... Cancer!

DM: Er...Ninguem!

Satoru: Não minta!

DM: Não estou mentindo!

Satoru: Temos fotos comprometedoras suas com outras pessoas e se não contar,nós as mostramos e certas pessoas cairam pra tras,né Áries?

Todos: O.O

Shaka: O Death Mask...e o Mu?

Satoru: Nãããão.¬¬ Eu quero dizer que o Mu cairia pra tras se visse essas fotos.

Shaka: Ah... u.ú

Satoru: Então...podemos ser dramaticos, mas não somos sensíveis,nem carinhosos. Quem não falar,nós falaremos pela pessoa e não seremos piedosos,né Áries?

Mu: Que foi? Toda hora cê fala "né Áries?" !Não foi com minha cara?

Satoru: Calma carneirinho roxo. E aí DM?

DM: O ...Afrodite!

Satoru: Viu,morreu? Próximo! Áries!

Mu: Paaaaaaaaaaara! Dá pra me deixar Pendente?

Satoru: Olha,deixa que seu par fala então,pois já tá chegando nele. No cara de n° m-

Shigure: PARA! Deixa o Mu pendente,p#$%!

Satoru: ¬¬ Leão!

Aiolia: Hetero u.u Namoro a Marin. u.u

Satoru: Pronto,ê projeto de Buda,sua vez! De quem vc gosta?

Shaka: u.u De ninguem u.ú

Satoru: Não minta!

Shaka: Não estou!

Satoru: Vou falar!

Shaka: Fala pra cê ver! Você nem sabe quem é. u.ú

Satoru: Não,é ?-sorriso malígno- Áries,venha cá!

Shaka: o.o

Mu: Cá estou. u.u

Satoru: Você ouviu algo?

Mu: Do assunto de agora?

Satoru: é.

Mu: Não,tava pensando em algo.

Satoru: Em que?

Mu: No treinamento que eu vou dar pro Kiki!-sorriso malígno-hehe

Satoru: Ahh...Sabe quem gosta de vc? Quem te ama?*Faz coração com a mão*

Shaka: *Glup!*

Mu: Não o.O

Satoru: O S

Mu: o.O

Satoru: H

Mu:Sh?

Shaka: O.O'' *gulp!*

Satoru: A

Mu: Sha?

Shaka engole em seco.

Satoru: Ka.

Mu: Shak?

Satoru: Não !

Mu: o.O

Satoru: PELAMODEZEUS Mu!O Shaka,de Virgem,Projeto de Buda!Pow!

Mu: O.O

Shaka: Com licença...-E foi embora o.o

Mu: Sério? o.o

Satoru: Sim u.u eu disse que não tinha dó.então u.u Falei na Hora! Mandei ele não mentir,mas vc não vai embora não,Mu!Agora cansei de perguntar e vou ser direto! São os casais homo:Áries e Shaka,Kamus e Miro,DM e Dite,Saga e Kanon,Shion e Dohko!

Todos: O.O

Mu: Mestre Shion?

* * *

Em outro canto...

* * *

Toushiro: Se revelaram!

Shun: o.o Caramba!

Toushiro: To mais chocado que você, Shun...

Shun: Mestre Shaka gosta do Mu?

Toushiro :Pelo que parece...

* * *

Em mais outro canto...

* * *

Hyoga: Mestre!

Kazeruku: u.u Já sabia...

Hyoga: Já? o.O

Kazeruku: Já. Sem muito bem quem gosta de quem ENTRE OS CAVALEIROS.

Hyoga: Ah..é? o.o

Kazeruku: *olha de canto para Hyoga e da o sorriso malígno* Sim...

Hyoga: O.O

* * *

Satoru: Então ,vão falar nada não?

Kamus: Er...O nosso todos desconfiavam u.u

Afrodite: Como você sabe? o.O

Satoru: É óbvio!

DM: Ah...Tão na cara assim? o.O

Satoru: Sim u.u Vamos para a próxima pergunta, se quiserem se juntar em pares,juntem-se então,casais u.u

Todos:O.O -e se juntam de acordo com os nomes que Satoru revelou.

Satoru: Agora,faremos perguntas para cada um. Áries,venha cá.

Mu: _Cá estou...¬¬_

Satoru: Bem,sabe,o projeto de...de...

Kevin: Buda?

Satoru: Sim. Então, é recíproco?

Mu: O.O -Cora extremamente- Er...bem...

Shigure: Satoru...ESSA NÃO É A PERGUNTA !

Satoru: Tá ô. Mu,a verdadeira pergunta é: Como vc aguenta o pentelho do Kiki?

Mu: Com muito chá. u.u

Satoru: Pra ele?

Mu: Pra mim. ù.o

Satoru: Ahh...ALDEBARAM!

* * *

Em outro canto:

* * *

Toushiro: Haja camomila, Mu! !

Shun: o.ô

Toushiro: Shun, fala ae: Quer se juntar aos outros cavaleiros?

Shun: Bora,Toushi-san ^^

Toushiro: *0* SIIIIM! *-*

Todos os cavaleiros de bronze se juntam.(E seus respectivos fãs)

Kazeruku: Fala ae,Shun!

Shun: Yo ^^

Toushiro: Shun-sama, bora fazer um jogo de perguntas?

Shun: Claro :D Você participa,né?

Toushiro: *0* SIIIIM! *-*

Kazeruku:-sussurrando para Hyoga- ô! Não cerra os olhos pro Toushiro,Shun pode desconfiar,hehe.

Hyoga:Eu não estou cerrando os olhos,Kazaruku. u.u

Shiryu: Quem começa?

Ho: Eu começarei. Vou sorteiar um nome u.u

Ele mexe uns paplezinhos e...

Ho: Seiya!

Seiya: Oi ._.?

Ho: Você é só idiota ou é impressão?

Seiya: Eu não sou idiota! ._.

Shun-dando uma de mau- :Não é impresão,meu caro. u.ú

Todos: O.O

Shiryu: Bem,minha vez!

Mexe nos papel (tá ligado?)

Shiryu: Shun!

Shun: Eu :D

Shiryu: Er...tem uma coisa que vem me intrigando

Shun: O que é? o.Ô

Shiryu: É verdade que você ama...

Shun: O.o

Todos: O.ô

E ASSIM CONTINUA A CONVERSA. _ATUALIZADO EM 13/10/10 AS 22:14_

_

* * *

_

Yo! Esta é minha primeira fic, então peguem leve^^ Bem, essa data ai de cima é da verdadeira atualização da fic... Deu para ver que ela não é tão nova assim... =D Então... REVIEWS POR FAVOOOORRRR! *-*

Obs: Devo avisar que os próximos capítulos não tardarão! =D

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Aqui está mais um capítulo de Programa da Grazi-san! Sudoku é meu, mas SAINT SEIYA é de MASAMI KURUMADA.

Let's Go!

* * *

Bate,bate o tambor,eu quero é-AI! foi mal ^^- Enfim...e bate os tambores ...

Shiryu: ...A June?

Shun: ú.ù '_ufa_'Não. Somos amigos^^

Shiryu: Ahnn...Próximo!

* * *

Enquanto isso...

* * *

Satoru: Bem,acabamos o jogo de perguntas^^ Agora, alguem sugere um jogo?

Afrodite:Verdade ou c-

Mu: Eu! Deixa eu!

Satoru: Tá Áries...Qual jogo?

Mu: Esse. -tira uma roleta branca da bolsa e explica as regras- Alguem tem papel e caneta?

Satoru: Eu! Pra que?

Mu: Pra escerver os nomes dos jogadores e colocar na roleta!

Satoru: Tá to anotando só os dourados^^

Mu: Não vão jogar?

Satoru: Não.

Kevin(sussurrando para Satoru): Vai colocar o Shaka?

Satoru: Sim ^^ hehe

Mu: e ae?

Satoru: Tá pronto!

Mu: Vai ser na ordem Anti Zodiacal^^( Tipo anti horario. Significa de Peixes a Áries)

Satoru: Tá,né? AFRODITE,Gire a roleta!

E asim...*roleta: ...MU...ALDEBARAM...SAGA...KANON...DM...AIOLIA...SHAKA...DOHKO...MILO...AIOLIOS...SHURA...KAMUS...AFRODITE...MU.*

Satoru: Afrodite,Fique de frente pro Mu e diga-lhe o que vc acha dele.

Afrodite(em frente ao Mu): Mu...(fazendo coração com a mão) Vc é legal e muuito bonito *-* Posso ver esses olhos verdes mais de perto? (Mu:o.O) *-* TE AMO CARNEIRINHO ROXOOO!

Mu: O.O

DM: Ò.Ó

Shaka: Ù.ú

Afrodite: Calma maskinha...te amo mais^^

DM: Humpf.

Afrodite: Bem,o Mu é maneiro,calmo, paciente(nem parece com ariano neh?)(N/A:Isso se refere a calma e paciencia, tá?) e lindo.É isso. ^^

Mu: Valeu,Dite ^^

Dite: Nads ^^

Satoru: Kamus!

*Roleta: ...MU...ALDEBARAM...SAGA...KANON...DM...AIOLIA...SHAKA...DOHKO...MILO...AIOLIOS...SHURA...KAMUS...AFRODITE.*

Kamus: (De frente para Afrodite) Afrodite,vc é legal. u.u

Dite: Brigada ^^

Satoru: Shura!

*roleta: ...AIOLIOS...SHURA...KAMUS...AFRODITE...ALDEBARAM...SAGA.*

Shura: Vc Saga,é um 2 caras traíra u.u infiel a Athena u.u até a Hades u.u

Saga: Vc tbm foi infiel a Hades u.u

Satoru:Aiolos!

Aiolos:Sim!

*Roleta: ...MU...ALDEBARAM...SAGA...KANON...D.M...AIOLIA...SHAKA...DOH...MILO...AIOLOS...SHURA...KAMUS...AFRODITE...MU.*

Aiolos: Mu,vc é muito legal e fiel. Obrigado por perceber que os cavaleiros de bronze não eram inimigos.

Mu: De nada.^^

Satoru:Milo!

*Roleta:...MU...ALDEBARAM...SAGA...KANON...DM...AIOLIA...SHAKA.*

Milo: Shaka,ce voltou!Vc é a Barbie?

Shaka: u.ú

Milo: Bicadeira ^^ Vc é...é...bem...legal ^^'

Shaka: u.ú

Satoru: o.o Dohko!

*roleta: ...DOHKO...MILO...AIOLOS...SHURA...KAMUS...AFRODITE...MU...ALDEBARAM.*

Dohko:Aldebaram,vc é um cara muito gentil,brincalhão e tem um grande coração.É um ótimo cavaleiro de ouro. Um dos melhores que eu ja vi.(Considerando que eu já vi 24 cavaleiros de ouro...)

Aldebaram:Muito obrigado, Dohko!

Satoru: Projeto de Buda!

Shaka: u.u

*Roleta:...AFRODITE...MU...ALDEBARAM...SAGA...KANON...DM...AIOLIA...SHAKA.*

Todos:HUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHUAH!

Satoru:Gira de novo!

*Roleta: ...SHURA...KAMUS...AFRODITE...MU.(Shaka:O.O''''''')...ALDEBAARAM...SAGA...

...DM.*

Shaka: Vc é agressivo,fedorento u.u Espero que aprenda algo com o Afrodite u.ú Seu senso de justiça é horrível! Senão... que Buda se apiede de sua alma. u.u

DM: ¬¬

Satoru: Aiolia!

*Roleta: ...SAGA...KANON...DM...AIOLIA...SHAKA...DOHKO...MILO.*

Aiolia: Milo,Vc é um cara muito maneiro!

Milo: ;D Valeu!

Aiolia: Um dos meus melhores amigos!

Milo: Não fala assim que eu me emociono...

Satoru: ^^' Er... DM!

*Roleta: ...ALDEBARAM...SAGA...KANON...DM...AIOLIA...SHAKA...DOHKO...MILO...AIOLIOS...SHURA...KAMUS.*

Satoru: Vc Gira sem o mínimo interesse ¬¬

DM :Eu sei u.u Kamus,vc é frio de mais,se acha o fodão e vive reclamando da minha é chato. u.u

Hyoga: O QUE VC FALOU DO MEU MESTRE?

Toushiro: ah...vc não vai ficar aí não u.u VOLTE JÁ! ANDROMEDA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN!

Toushiro o arrastou para onde estavam usando suas ,continuando...

Kamus: humpf u.u

Satoru:Saga!

*Roleta:...MU...ALDEBARAM...SAGA...KANON.

amo MANUH!

Kanon: EU TBM !S2

Satoru: Er...ALDEBARAM!

*Roleta:(Umas 34 voltas depois)...SHURA...KAMUS...AFRODITE...MU...ALDEBARAM...SAGA.*

Satoru: Nossssssss o.o

Aldebaram: Saga,faço da opinião do Shura a minha!

Saga: u.ú

Satoru: MU!

*Roleta:...KAMUS...AFRODITE...MU...ALDEBARAM...SAGA...KANON...DM...AIOLIA...SHAKA.*

Shaka: O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Satoru: Que conveniente ...

Mu: Como Satoru?

Satoru: Nada Mu ^^

Mu: Shaka é...

Satoru: ô! É pra ficar de frente pra ele!

Mu: Não falei isso nas regras,falei?

Todos(exceto o Shaka): Falou...

Mu: Humpf u.u (de frente pro Shaka) Vc é legal. Pronto, bora pra próxima u.u

Satoru: Bora u.u

Shaka: (MUITO discretamente) ç.ç

* * *

Enquanto isso...

* * *

Toushiro: Ah...Esperava um beijo...

Shun: Acho que não saíria...

Kazeruku: Por que? o.O

Shun: O Mu não conseguiria,ele é muito tímido.

Toushiro: ah...

Shingo: Olha só quem fala...

Toushiro: CUMA SHINGO?

Shingo: Brincadeira...

E ASSIM CONTINUA A CONVERSA._ATUALIZADO EM 14/12/10 AS 14:58_

_

* * *

Yo pessoal! Estou aqui de novo com o cap. 2 de Programa de Grazi-san! Espero que estejam gostando! E não esqueça de ler sobre os personagens originais (Para não se confundir). MANDEM REVIEWS! _


	3. Chapter 3

(CONTINUAÇÃO)

-sorry pela demora T.T-

Toushiro: Bora chamar o shigure!

Shun: Porque?

Toushiro: Porque ele também é Fênix.

Shun: Ahh...Então chama!

Toushiro: SHIGUREE!

Shigure: O QUE?

Toushiro: VEM PRA CÁ! VC É SUDOKA FÊNIX!  
Shigure: NÃO DÁ! TENHO QUE FICAR AQUI PARA REPREENDER O SATORU!

Toushiro:AH TA! Ele não vem. Bora continuar,então?

Em outro lugar do palco...

Satoru: Que Começe os disafios! Áries!

Mu: Que? ¬¬

Saturu: Venha comigo.

Os dois foram até Toushiro e Shun,que estavam conversandos com os Cavaleiros de Bronze e os Sudokas de poder equivalente.

Satoru: Toushiro,Shun,podem me emprestar suas correntes?

Toushiro: Pra que?

Satoru: Para os desafios,temos que prender alguns cavaleiros.

Mu: O.O''''

Toushiro: Ta. Shun, vc pode emprestar sua corrente?

Shun: Posso! Toma.-e deu a corrente para Satoru.

Toushiro: Toma.-E deu a ESPADA pro Satoru.

Satoru: Er..Toushiro...SÓ VC PODE TRANSFORMAR SUA ESPADA EM CORRENTE! Ò.Ó

Toushiro: o.o" Me da aqu i-Satoru lhe entrega a espada- ANDROMEDAAAAAAAA!-A espada vira corrente-Toma.

Satoru: Vlw!

Shigure: OK. Prendam o daquela sala.

[Dentro da sala]

Satoru: Mu,seu desafio é ficar aqui acorrentado durante 5 min. olhando para os chifres de Shura sem rir.

Mu: F*d*u.

Satoru: hehe eu sei.

[Fora da sala]

Satoru: Pronto.

Aldebaram: Qual foi o desafio dele?

Satoru: Ficar lá acorrentado durante 5 min. olhando para os chifres do Shura sem rir.

Shura: ¬¬ Dá pra falar "Elmo" não? ¬¬

Milo: Espero que ele-

BUM! POW! POW! POW! POW!

Milo: ...Sobreviva...

Kamus: Aquilo vai explodir!

Satoru: Calma Kamus.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

Mu: ME TIREM DAQUI SENÃO NÃO VOU AGUENTAR!

Sarotu: Esse é o obletivo. =D

Mu: k...k...seus...merda...k...k...

!

Satoru: Tirem ele de lá!

Mu é tirado da sala.

Mu: ufa ú.ù

Satoru: Aldebaram! Agora é vc! TRAGAM A FEIJOADA!

Aldebaram: Epa!

Satoru: Seu disafio: Ficar em frente desse calderão de feijoada durante 5 minutos sem comê-la.

Deba: ç.ç _controle-se,controle,controle..._!

*Come a feijoada.*

Satoru: Perdeu tbm. Saga! Sua vez! Acorrentem ele!

Saga: Porque?

Satoru: Seu desafio:Ficar de frente pra Saori sem que Ares desperte durante 5 min.!

Todos: O.O!

* * *

3 min.

* * *

Saga: *Glup!* O-oi, Athena ^^""""

Saori: Oi ^^'''''

Saga: controle,controle...HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAH!...*POW!* controle,controle-

Satoru: (o.O) Ô! Pode sair dai! Tu deu a risada malígna do Ares! Perdeu! u.u

Saga: Shit!

Satoru: Death Mask! You! NOW!

DM: ¬¬ Que? Qual o desafio?

Shigure: O seu eu falo. Vc tera que ficar de frente a 6 criminosos sem matá-los!6 minutos!

DM: Droga! ò.ó

* * *

3 min.

* * *

Satoru: Ninguem morreu! u.u

5 min.

DM: Droga! Não aguento mais!

Satoru: Falta menos de um minuto!

DM:AAAAHHHHH!

Satoru: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

DM: KOROSUUUU!

Satoru: 0! Tirem eles daqui!

Os criminosos foram tirados da sala enquanto Death Mask está sendo acalmado pelos outros cavaleiros e sudokas.

Satoru: Bronze Saints, juntem-se a nós!

Toushiro: Vamos pessoal!

Shingo: EI! Eu sou o líder! Eu que falo isso!

Toushiro: Shingo...Quem é o mais velho?

Shingo: Vc.

Toushiro: Quem é o mais velho? Shingo:Vc. Toushiro: Quem é o mais velho? Shingo:Vc. Toushiro: Quem é o mais velho? Shingo:Vc! ¬¬Toushiro: Quem é o mais esperto? Shingo: Vc! (Se da conta do que fala) EI!¬¬

Toushiro: HUHAUHAUHAHUAUAUAHUAHUHAH! Bora lá!

Todos se juntam.

Toushiro: Chegamos!

Satoru: Agora todos vamos assistir juntos o desafio de Leo Aiolia!

Aiolia: *Glup!*

Karin: Seu desafio: Ficar em frente a uma tela com o DVD do Rei Leão em uma cena SUGOI só que pausada sem dar play!5 minutos!

Aiolia: Me acorrentem!

Satoru: Vc não precisa!

Aiolia: Droga!

Karin: Que os jogos comecem!

Kevin: Karin, isso não é jogos mortais.

Karin: u.u

Satoru: Quem quer pipoca?

Milo: Eu!

Satoru: Áries!

Mu: Oi? :D

Satoru: _Seven Days..._

Mu: ¬¬ Ora seu...

Satoru: Bricadeira! Na vero, te chamei pra peguntar se tu quer pipoca?

Mu: N- Tá,quero sim.

Aiolia: AHHHHH! Quero Ver! VER! VER! VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Marin: Controle-se ,Aiolia!

Satoru: Aqui estão as pipocas!

Mu e Milo: Vlw!

Aiolia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Toushiro: Trouxe a minha?

Satoru: Er... Volto já!

Aiolia: Passou quanto tempo?

Satoru: 3 min. Toma Toushi-san!

Aiolia: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Toushiro: Valeu! Quer Shun?

Shun: Valeu.

Satoru: Ae. Falta quanto?

Kevin: 25 seg.

Satoru: Preparem-se para a contagem regressiva!

Toushiro: Bora! Pessoal daqui a pouco!

Aiolia: controle,controle...

Shun:Pessoal,é agora!

Toushiro: Isso! -TODOS: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!

Aiolia: CONSEGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Shun: Boa,Aiolia!

Satoru: Próximo é...Virgo Shaka!

Shaka: Nada me tira do controle. u.u

Satoru: Certeza?*Sorriso malígino*

Shaka: u.ú CERTEZA!

Kevin: Humpf. TRAGAM A ENCOMENDA!

* * *

Os assistentes colocam no palco a encomenda que é nada mais nada menos do que...

* * *

Shaka: A ESTÁTUA DE BUDA!

Satoru: Vc ficará acorrentado em frente á estátua. Seu desafio: Ver nossos assistentes pixando a estátua sem abrir os olhos para explodi-los! 7 min.

Shaka: ¬¬

Kevin: Caso ele falhe, pela segurança de nossos assistentes, alguem devera ficar no lado da estátua para defender eventuais ataques. Quem se habilita?

Todos se entreolham, ninguem fala nada até...

Mu: *Cochichando com Satoru* Por favor, não fala meu nome agora pra ele não me chamar. Eu não quero ir e-

Satoru: Áries! Vai,vc pode usar o Crystal Wall!

Mu: Shit!

Satoru: Pipoca! Vamos ter filme 3 D!

Kevin: Eu!

Toushiro: Eu tbm! Traz pro Shun tbm!

Satoru: Hai! Milo?

Milo: QUERO!

Satoru: -.-

* * *

3 minutos...

* * *

Shaka: Filhos da mãe! Não pixem assim! Aí não! _Baka_! Aí não!

Satoru: Calma cara!

* * *

5 minutos...

* * *

Satoru: Faltam 2 minutos!

Shaka: u.u ...Eu... U.U não aguento...Ù.Ú MAIIIIS! Ò.Ó *Abre os olhos*

Mu: SHAKAAA! SEU FILHO DA P*T*! P*RR*! NÃO ERA PARA ABRIR O KCT DOS OLHOS! CRYSTAL WAAAAAAALL!

BOOOM!

Mu: Holy Crap! Ò.Ó

Shaka: ç.ç G-gomen...

Satoru: Er...Ári-

Mu: PRÓXIMO!

Dohko: Sou eu!

Kevin: Er...seu...desafio:(meio chocado pelo ato de Mu)Ficar Sentado imóvel em cima daquele banco de espinhos.

Dohko: ¬¬ 5 minutos né?

Satoru: N-

Mu: EXATAMENTE! AGORA VAI LOGO!

Todos: O.O

* * *

Satoru: Nossssssssssss Mu O.O

Mu: Comece!

Dohko: Sentei." _uuhhhhhhhhh! que dooooooooooor! aiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ "

Kevin: Vamos! Pipoca!

Satoru: Tô cheio!

Golds(exceto Dohko) : Nós não! Queremos pipocas!

Toushiro e Shun: Nós também!

Bronze Saints: E nós!

Kevin: Quando é minha vez os pedidos vem que é uma beleza...

Satoru: Hein?

Kevin: Nada...¬¬

* * *

5 min...

* * *

Dohko: Acabou?

Satoru: SIIIIM!

Dohko: YEEES! E para comemorar,eu v-

Mu: PRÓÓÓXIMOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos: O.O

Milo: Sou eu!

Satoru: Seu desafio: Ficar de frente para 2 pessoas. 1 delas é o bandido. Vc deve acertar o bandido.2 min. para isso!

Milo: *Glup!*

Mu: TRAGAM AS DUAS PESSOAS!

* * *

Duas pessoas ficam na sala de frente para encara eles pacientemente,porém...

Mu: 10 SEGUNDOOOS!

Milo: O.O'''' AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Pessoa 1: MEEERDA!

P2: To ! NENHUM POLÍCIA (Tá ligado?) ME PEGAAAA!

Milo: Perdi ç.ç

Satoru: Médicos rápido!

* * *

P1 foi levado do palco.

* * *

Satoru: AIOLOS!

Aiolos: Eu... ç.ç

Mu: Pelo que eu vejo no script, vc não fará desafio ^^

Aiolos: ufa...

Mu: SHURA!

Shura: Sí?

Mu:SEU DESAFIO É: FICAR DE FRENTE PARA MU-O.O- ...para...f-f-faze-lo p-p-para-ar d-de rir...2 min-n-nut-tos...

Todos: huahuahuahuahauh!

Satoru: Pra essa eu vou pegar pipoca!

Toushiro: A minha durou até agora...puxa!

Shun: Verdade...

Kevin: Para não ter que pegar de novo...peguei tamanho GGGGGGG!

Milo:Ahh...

Satoru: Comece!

* * *

Shura: Ele não tá rindo!

Kevin: Bota os chifres!

Shura:¬¬ Tá botei meu _**elmo**_.

Mu: k...k..!

Shura: ò.ó PARE DE RIR!

Mu: NÃO DÁ!

Shura: Tentei...EXCALIBUR!

Mu: O.O POR FAVOR NÃO!

Shura: AAAAHHHH!

Mu: CRYSTAL HAUAHAHUHAUHAA WALL!

Shura: Mierda. ¬¬

Satoru: Acabou o tempo!

Kevin: Tira isso Shura!

Karin: KAMUS!

Kamus: Oui?

Karin: '_aiaiaiai..._'Seu desafio: Ficar pertinho de uma lareira sem usar sua cosmo-ernegia! 5 minutos.

Kamus: Shit!

Kevin: Que o jogo comece!

Karin: Kevin..._isso não é jogos mortais._

Kamus: u.u *se senta perto da lareira*

* * *

3 min...

* * *

Kamus: Isso é um infernoo!

Hyoga: Você consegue mestre!

Toushiro: É um pato mesmo...

Hyoga: CUMA?

Toushiro: Nada u.u

Shun: ^^''

Ikki: UAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUA! PATO! BOA TOUSHIRO!

Toushiro: Vlw!

Shun: ^^''' Tenso...

Toushiro: Oi? :|

Shun: Nada ^^'

* * *

5 min...

* * *

Kamus: ! SAI DO INFERNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mu: ^^' Tenso...

Kamus: Oi Mu?

Mu: Nada ^^'

Satoru: Por fim...

Todos: AFRODITE!

Afrodite: YEAH! Sou eu! Meu desafio é?

Mu: Pelo script,seu desafio é ver suas rosas sendo despedaçadas.

Afrodite: HÃ?

Mu: Por 3 minutos sem atacar!

Afrodite: ç.ç ... Ç.Ç... TToTT

Começou...

E ASSIM CONTINUA A CONVERSA ._ ATUALIZADO EM 18/12/10 AS 22:07._

_Data real acima, como eu tinha dito nos outros._

_COMENTEM, viu?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hmmm... A mesma coisa de sempre... Saint Seiya não é meu, e sim do Kurumada... Sudoku É meu... hm... só. AH não! Esta fic contém altas confusões com uma turma da pesada(N. S. T.) E menção de Yaoi (homem x homem, hombre x hombre, etc etc...) Só u.u

Leia! o/

* * *

Mu: Assistentes, PULEM EM CIMA DAS ROSAS!

Afrodite: T-T NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

Mu: u.u' Tenso...

Afrodite: Oi ?ç.ç

Mu: Nada =|

Afrodite: Eu não vou aguentar!

* * *

3 min...

* * *

Afrodite: Páraaaaa! TT-TT

Satoru: Relaxa peixinho...o.o

Mu: É Dite, acabou!

Afrodite: Diz isso pra eles! *Dite aponta para os assistentes rolando nas rosas.*

Mu: Kct...PAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!

Assistentes: O.O *Saem de fininho*

Mu: E agora hein?

Satoru: Kokoro michi...

Shun: Hã?

Satoru: Nada,tava cantando :)

Mu e Shun: ^^"""" Tenso...

Todos: o.O

Mu e Shun: Nada ^^'''''

Shingo: Saint Seiya! Gurreiro da estrelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...

Mu e Shun *MEGA GOTA*: Super Tenso! o.o''''''

Kevin: Habatakeeeeeeeeeee!

Satoru: Daremo omae...

Mu e Shun: CHEGAA!

Toushiro: Gente, cuidado isso é contagioso...QUE ETERNAMENTE BRILARÁÁÁ! WOWOWOWOW!

Shun: O.O

Mu: No céu uma constelação ,escolherá um vencedor...

Kevin: E ele não desistiráááá até cumprir sua missão!*solo da guitarra*

Satoru: Mostrará a armadura do poder *S.G.* ...revelar o caminho pra vencer! oh yeah!

Mu: Ah, O céu do amanhã será azuuul! Lembrar que essa luz me guiará como um sonhoooo!

Shun : Ah,meu coração guarda esse céu azuuul! Que eternamente brilharáááááá! WOOWOW!

* * *

Todos que não participaram da musica: O.O'''

Mu: Me pegou,doença maldita! u.u

Shura: Ai...Tenso...

Dite: LINDOOS!

DM: Ò.ó

Dite: Pera lá Maskinha...Posso elogiar os outros não?

DM: u.u ...

Shaka: Cuma,Dite?

Dite: -.-'' Até tu? Ô ciume...

Shaka: Ciume de quem? u.ú

Dite: Falo ou a gente continua amigo?

Shaka: ù.ú

Ikki: Até tu irmão?

Shun: Fazer o que né nii-san ^^'

Kazeruku: HAUHAUHAUHAU! Foi muito bom! Bora cantar nós tbm! =D

Hyoga: Que tal "Pelo Mundo"?

Toushiro: Muito lenta...

Shun: E aquela outra que só fala do Seiya, como é o nome...?

Satoru: Ah aquela do guerreiro das estrelas?

Shun: Sim, essa aí.

Shingo: Boraaa!

Satoru: Quem canta?

Seiya e Shingo: Eu!

Seiya: Ae Shun,foi vc que falou,vai cantar não?

Shun: Ah..vou!

Kevin: Vai áries, cantor profissa!

Mu: o.O

Satoru: u.u*Suspira* áries, vai cantar?

Mu: Vou^^

Satoru: Já tem quatro...

Kazeruku: Vai lá Oga,hehe...

Hyoga: Ò.ó

Toushiro: 5!

Hyoga: 6!

Kazeruku: hehe...

Shaka: 7!

Satoru: Até tu projeto de Buda? |Shaka**: Ò.ó** |Satoru: o.o Fechou! 7 pessoas!

Musica: Nome desconhecido,vamos tratá-la como "Guerreiro das Estrelas" hehe.]

(02/02/11: Pegasus Fantasy)

Shingo e Seiya: SAINT SEIYA! (Eco: Seiya! Seiya!)

Satoru: o.o

Shun: Faça elevar o cosmo no seu coração!

Mu: Todo o mal, combater, despetar o poder!

Toushiro: Sua constelação, sempre irá te proteger.

Hyoga: Supera a dor e dá forças pra lutar.

Shaka: Pegasus Fantasy desejos a realizar!

Shun: Pois as asas de um coração sonhador...

Shaka: Ninguem irá roubaaaaaaaaar!

Seiya:SAINT SEIYA!

Shingo: Gurreiro das estrelaaaaas!

Shun: SAINT SEIYA!

Hyoga: Nada a temeeer oh yeah!

Shaka: SAINT SEIYA!

Mu: Unidos por sua forçaaaaa!

Toushiro: SAINT SEIYA , PÉGASUS!

Todos (Todos mesmo): ATÉ VENCEEEEEEEEER!

Seiya,Shun,Hyoga: *Poses do final da abertura*

* * *

Toushiro: Kazeruku, Vc deu a ideia de mais uma música e não cantou?

Kazeruku: Vou cantar a próxima! 1° abertura de Death Note.

Toushiro e Shun: EU QUEROOOO!

Kazeruku: 3. Alguém mais?

Ikki: Eu.

Shun: Nii-san? o.O

Ikki: Eu gosto de Death Note ;D

Shun: ahhh ò.ó

DM: Eu tbm.

Todos: Sabia...Tenso...

DM: OI?

Todos: Nada não...

Satoru: Eu! 6!

Milo: 7!

Kazeruku: 'Cabou! Bora Cantar!

Satoru: Makokoro michi...

Todos: O.O

Música: Nome Desconhecido,iremos tratá-la como "Death Note Theme"

Ikki: Hirogaru yami no naka kawashitte kakumei no chigiri...

Shun: Dareni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai karaaaaaaaaa.

Satoru: Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai

Milo: Yume risou ni kaeruuuuuuu

Toushiro: Daremo ga nozonda owari ooo...

DM: Hirogaru yami no naka kawashitte kakumei no chigiri...*Fazendo com a mão: \,,/*

Kazeruku: Dareni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

DM e Ikki: Itsuka boku ga misete ageru

Shun e Kazeruku: Hikari kagayakuuuuu

Todos(que estão cantando) SEKAI OOOOOOO!

* * *

Todos(que não estão cantando) AEEE \o/

* * *

Satoru: Outra?

Toushiro: Bora,E ae,qm vai?

Shun: Eu não.

Toushiro: Hã? Mas..mas...

Shun: o.O Vou na próxima. To cansado.

Toushiro: ^^

Mu: Qual musica?

Satoru: Vai cantar, Áries? *-*

Mu: Vou..._'Tenso...'_

Shion: _'Oi Mu?'_

Mu: _'Nada não.'_

Satoru: Vai ser 6° Naruto Shippuden opening.

* * *

Satoru: Eu,Mu,Toushiro e mas quem?

Hiroshi,Karin,Shigure: Eu!

Dite: E eu!

Mu: 7! Fechou!

Música: Nome desconhecido,vamos tratá-la como Naruto Ship. Opening 6 hehehe

Dite:(embromation) screaming pain, hearing loud im my brain.

Mu: But I'm going straight ahead with scar.

_(Can you hear me? Can you hear me..Can you hear me? So am I.)_

Hiroshi: Washurete shimae ba ii yo kanji naku nacchae ba ii...

Karin: Surimuita kokoro ni oyo o shitanda

Shigure: Kizutsuitatte heiki da yo mou itami wa nai kara ne

Satoru: Sono ashi o hi ki zuri nagara mo...

Toushiro: Miushinatta jibun jishin ga

Dite: Oto o tatete kizureteita

Satoru: Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga...

Mu: Tsutae ni kita yo kizuata o tadatte

Shigure: Sekai ni oshitsubu sarete shimau mae ni.

Toushiro: Oboeteru kana namida no sora o

Karin: Ano itami ga kimi o no koto omotte kureta

Hiroshi: Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o matterun da.

_( Can you hear me? So am I.)_

Todos: AEEEEE!

Toushiro: Mais uma!

Kazeruku: Tá. Mas nessa vc não vai.

Toushiro: o.O Pq?

Kazeruku: Pois vão cantar agora quem não cantou.

Toushiro: Mas VOCÊ cantou! ¬¬

Kazeruku: 1 musica.

Toushiro: Tá né? Shun, nois canta (tá ligado?) depois,tá?

Shun: Hai!

Kazeruku: Entãão...Eu, Aldebaram, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Dohko, Aiolos, Shura, Kamus, Shiryu, Sanki e Ho.

Ho: Nossss...quer saber?

Ho,Sanki,Kamus,Dohko: Não cantooo!Nem mortooo!

Kazeruku: Aff...

Shion: E EU? ó.ò

Kazeruku: Ahh é! O Shion também não cantou!

Aiolia: Tenho meeeeesmo que cantar?

Kazeruku: Se quiser...

Aiolia e Aiolos: NO!

Kazeruku: u.u Tá né? Sobram Eu, Deba, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Shiryu e Shion! Epa! 7! Fechou! bora cantar!

Saga: Qual Música? *-*

Kazeruku: Err...'xo ver...AH! Bora o 11° ending of Naruto Ship.

Kanon: Bora!

Musica: Nome desconhecido,por isso vamos tratá-la como Naruto Ship. ending 11.

(melodia)

Saga: Omae ga tonari ni iru

Kanon: Omae ga waratte iru

Saga: Omae ga ureshi sou de

Kanon: Ore mo waratta

Deba: Omae wa mujaki datta

Shura: Omae wa yasashikatta

Deba: Omae wa tokidoki naki

Shura: Ore wa komatta

Shion: Dare yori tsuyosa wo

Kazeruku: Motometa ano koro

Shiryu: Ore no tatta hitotsu no

Shion: Yowasa ga

Shiryu: Omae datta

Kazeruku: Omae datta

Shion: Omae dattanda

Shura: Aitai

Kazeruku: Yoru wo koete

Shiryu: Toki wo koete

Shion: Ima aitai!

* * *

Toushiro: F*d****!

Shun: u.ú

Toushiro: *Olha Shun* Er...gomena ^^'

Shun: ^^'' Tenso...E então,vamos cantar?

Toushiro: Boraa! Quem vai? Agora o Shun escolhe!

Shun: Hai! Toumei Datta Sekai!

Mu: Boa! Adoro essa música!

Kazeruku: Eu tbm!

Toushiro: Boa Shun! Quem canta: Eu,Shun...Mu,vai?

Mu: Vou!

Shun: Eu, Toushi-san, Mu, Kazeruku...Mais alguém?

Toushiro: Quem vem?

Dite: Eu!

Shaka e Hyoga: Eu! (Kazeruku: hehehe...esses dois hehe)

Shun: Bom...Eu,Toushi-san,Mu,Kazeruku,Hyoga,Dite,Mestre Shaka...7! Fechou!

Toushiro: Bora!

Música: Toumei Datta Sekai (Naruto Ship. Open. 7)

Todos: ÔÔÔÔ! ÔÔÔÔôôôUÔÔ! ÔÔÔÔ! ÔÔÔÔôôôUÔÔ!

Shun: Ano hi honto ni ushinatta monotte nandattakke?

Hyoga: Tou ni wasurete shimatta yo.

Mu: Yuugurede futari sukoshizutsu mienaku natteite

Shaka: Sore nano ni bokura kaerezu ni ita.

Dite: Dokoka ni kowaresouna moroi kokoro.

Toushiro: Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushiteru...

Kazeruku: Ootte kakushiteru.

Mu: Sayonara aenaku nattatte

Shaka: Bokura wa tsuzuki ga arukara.

Hyoga: Kimi no inai sekaidatte hashiru yo

Shun: Itsuka no itami mo koeteeeeeeee!

Toushiro: Koeteeeeeeeee!

Kazeruku: Koete.

* * *

Todos: AEEEEEEE!

Toushiro: Boa! Cantamos muito bem!

Shun: Verdade, né Kazeruku?

Kazeruku: Sim, verdade...né Hyoga?

Hyoga: Sim...Cantamos muito! Né, Shaka?

Shaka: ...

Hyoga: Shaka?

Shaka: ...

Kazeruku: UHUHAUHAUHAUHAU! Ele caiu! Ta boiando!

Hyoga: Em que?

Kazeruku:_ Em que _não. _Em quem._

Shun: E essa eu sei.

Hyoga: Ah é? Em quem,Shun?

Shun: Er (efeito do olhar do pat..digo,Oga)... no... Falo mesmo?

Hyoga: SIIM! *0*

Shun: No Mu.

Hyoga: o.O

Kazeruku: Sim, é vero! Cantamos tão bem que o Shaka ficou hipnotizado pelo talento do Mu... hehehe

Hyoga: o.o

Toushiro: Vejam...Mu, Venha cá.

Mu: *Indo em direção a Toushiro*

Shaka: *Seguindo Mu com o olhar*

Mu: Cá estou.

Toushiro: Mu,é hora da verdade!

Mu: o.O-?

Toushiro: u.u *suspira* olha pro Shaka.

Mu: hn?*Olha pro Shaka* Ei, por que ele tá olhando pra cá, direto, e ME encarando?

Shun: Isso é meio óbvio. Ele tá babando o.o uhauahuahuahauh!

Kazeruku: Dando risada do mal, Shun?

Shun: u.u Sério Mu, vai lá!

Mu: Eu?

Satoru: Gente,eu ouvi tudo e digo só uma coisa:Mu,já disse o que o Shaka acha de vc,não?

Mu: *Cora extremamente* S-sim...

Shun: Então...VAI! *Empurra Mu em direçao a Shaka*

Toushiro: Esse é meu ídolo! *0*

Hyoga: '_Agora... ou nunca!'_ EI! Pq vc fica falando assim com o Shun?

Toushiro: Como?

Hyoga: É isso ae! Porque é o MEU namorado! Ò.ó

Shun: *Estático*

Toushiro: O.O

Kazeruku: =D

Ikki: QUÊ?

Shun: *Ainda estático*

Hyoga: Isso ae! Shun, tu aceita?

Shun: *ainda está estático*

Ikki: Shun?

Hyoga: Shun?

Toushiro: Shun?

Kazeruku: Shun?

Todos(Exceto Shun,Ikki,Mu e Shaka): Shun?

Shun: Er...*Super hiper mega ultra power corado* Er...er...S-Sim!

Hyoga: EEEEEEEHHH!

Toushiro: o.O

Kazeruku: Relaxa,Toushi-san...

Toushiro: Ei! Sai pra lá! Shun,...PARABÉNS SHUN-SAMAAAAAA! *0* E CAR- GEEENTEEEEEEEE! QUE QUI É AQUILOOOOOOO?

Shun: O Qu- NANIIII?

Todos: O que f- KCT!

Shion: Gente,o que acon- O QUEEEEEEE?

Ninguem tava preparado para essa cena: Mu e Shaka se beijando no meio do palco! NOOOOOSSAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos: AEEEEE!

Miro: E ae, Kamus?

Kamus: Er...mel-**Tarde de mais...**

Hyoga: AAAAHHHH! Bora tbm,Shun?

Shun: Er...não se- **Tarde de mais...**

Ikki: IRMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Grazi-san: OK. Todos se recomponhem AGORA! Essa fic é de humor não yaoi.*Olha para Mu e Shaka* MUITO MENOS LEMON!

Shaka: Ahhh...

Todos:UAHUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAH!

Toushiro: Grazi-san,onde tu tava?

Grazi-san: Na internet u.u

Toushiro: E como vc sabe dos Yaois e Lemons?

Grazi-san:... Vou voltar pro computador.

Todos: UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUA!

Satoru: E termina mais um quadro de fic!

Todos: AHHHHH! Que Merda!

Toushiro: Relaxem, vamos começar outro quadro com vcs na fic. Mas,enquanto não começa,vamos enfeitar esse lugar com enfeites de Natal!

Grazi-san: Termina aqui o programa da Grazi-san! E sim,eles foram capazes de se misturarem!

Todos: Bye!

** FIM?**

* * *

**oi! Eu sou Grazi-san! Prazer ;D E aí: FIM? SERÁ? Isso EU decidirei! ** Então... é isso ;D**

* * *

**-Espera! Eu sou Toushiro, sudoka de Andromeda e-**

**-CALABOCA, Toushi-san! Ò.ó Eu sou Kazeruku, Sudoka Cisne.**

**-Mas-**

**-Eu sou o protagonista, Hiroshi, sudoka Lobo!**

**- E eu sou do núcleo do protagonista, tecnicamente um protagonista. Eu sou Shigure, Sudoka Dark Phoenix.**

**-Eu sou irmã do Shigure, Karin, Sudoka Leão.**

**-Eu sou Kevin, Sudoka Cobra!**

**-E eu Satoru, Sudoka Tigre!**

**-Eu sou Ho, Sudoka Dragão.**

**-Eu sou Sanki, Sudoka Fire Phoenix (conhecido como "Basic").**

**-E eu sou Shingo, Sudoka Pégaso.**

* * *

**Isso ai! até mais! Se sair mais alguma fic... *Ar misterioso***

* * *

**Mandem REVIEWS.**

* * *

Tchau.


End file.
